


Horse Got Horses

by Fvvn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Eren knows so well that he sucks at drawing. But there is a particular day in every year, that makes him so confident with his own skill to makes a particular person HAPPY.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a birthday gift for Jean Kirschtein. yeah I know it's late. It's been a long time since I write in English so pardon for any weird words that might confuse you all sobs

Eren knows that he should not let himself to take pencil and crayon. He also should not let himself to buy paper 120gsm thick.

Actually, Eren was not skilled in drawing. He got jealous easily with Arlert who happened to be excellent in making an illustration, whether traditional or digital. Pencil or software does not matter, he said. Art could be made beautifully by one of those tools or mixed of it. As long as they PRACTICES, diligently, consecutively. Well, certainly Eren always pouted every time he heard those lines aloud. Arlelt is by any means—a special case. He is way above the average kids, even compared to grown-up, he is still better which is why Eren was so jealous of him. Though, it’s not like he hates him.

But, back then, Eren does not understand that beautiful things are just a matter of taste. He often muttered, while praying on his mom’s grave, asking of why his fingers was not gifted to be creative enough even though so many people said that his hands looks so artistic and his nails are all beautiful and shiny and it makes them cry. Well yeah of course it does not mean that people who had beautiful hands are good at drawing, but Eren sure he was not happy to hear those praises which were blatantly hurt his feeling—saying that his hands are worth more to get their attention than his own complicated creation. Certainly, that ‘complicated’ word was just exaggerating. But, again, who could win against God’s work?

Anyway, it was in the past. Way long before he just a kid, who still got his snot blew by his father. Now, on his teenage, he knows God did not made his ability this minimum without any purpose. Even he started to be grateful with what he already had.

There was a day, in every year, where he would run happily to art supplies store near to his house without any embarrassment or frustration. He even shouts clearly to the clerk to help him gathered his needs. And thank them genuinely after his shopping is done.

In his own eyes, ‘this’ particular act in every year was done intentionally, and for whatever sake’s, it never be a good—even undoubtedly an ill act of his towards a particular person. He himself even made sure of it.

Sometimes, he thought that, maybe, God is deliberately reduced his drawing skill so that he could utilize it at max at a time like ‘this’. He admitted it, that he never grew tired to see this particular person, neighed in every year, in a particular day, because of so many illustrations of horses with an arrow pointed at its head, and called them as ‘Jean’, piled on his desk, in the morning—even before the class had started. This was unbearable for this particular person to watch this kind of terrible drawing that purposely done in terrible ways, on every birthday of his. Every fucking year.

So when the sky was so blue, and the air still so cold and dewy,

"FUCKING EREN YEAGER!!!!!!"

Usual raging always repeatedly done, in a particular day, in every year.

“I FUCKING KNOW THESE ARE YOUR STUPID WORKS, ASSHEAD!”

“Whoa you are so loud, Horseface. Those are not mine.”

Eren never been so happy before when his desk got slammed down by someone which face was so red. He could see the horse’s picture was laid under his palm. And he could not stop his chuckle

“YOU CAN’T FOOLED ME WITH YOUR EXTRAVAGANT ART STYLE.” He slammed thrice at the picture while talked. 

“Wow you really could recognized mine. So, I do have talent to make you pleased!”

“THE FUCK? CAN’T YOU BE CLEVERER THAN THIS? STOP. GIVING ME. THESE. JUNKS!!”

Eren likes to lol-ed at this sentimental guy,

"Oh come on, man. Why so mad? Of course, I do want to celebrate your fucking sweet seventeen."

"Don’t bother yourself!"

“What a rude horse. You don’t even say thanks.”

“Did you seriously said that I should THANK you for making fool of me?!”

“I am not making fool of you, Jean,” eyebrows down with an ugly act, “In fact, I SERIOUSLY poured all of my soul and my heart into your magnificent present in hope that you will LIKE IT.”

“Oh PLEASE,” Jean Kirschtein waves his hand in disgusted. “You mean with all of your hatred and ugly soul? Well fucking thank you, shit!”

Eren pretended to be shocked at him, “I was wondering why you used all those strong words, when all I said is only horse. You, meanie horse.”

“SERIOUSLY?” to be honest, Jean started to run out of energy to argue with this little devil of his, “YOU REALLY LOVE ME HUH?”

The devil that loves to mock him with his so-called art when it’s actually a _garbage_.

“To the point that you can’t live without me?”

“What the fuck—“

No.

Nonono. It’s not that Jean is a mean guy. He just—completely sure that the artist was poured all of his skill onto his works with an ugly intended to mock him. And Jean was never hesitated to insult this little bully, who is actually easy to be criticize or bashed since he is a poor artist.

But then again, nobody believed that it was a fight. Instead, they said that Jean was too stupid to understand. And Eren was too slow, to realize.

Although Jean and Eren is one hundred percent sure that both of them are not like each other. But, an entire class was completely disagreed with them. Like—why would they believe when those two are always had an urge to bicker like they need an oxygen? Under normal circumstance, even people would likely to avoid their nemesis as best as they could, not blatantly confront him/her every day like it’s a dumb way to shorten our age.

So it’s not entirely bystanders fault to have this thought—that Jean and Eren looks as if they purposely made themselves close by their silly fight, so they could meet and talk to each other every day. Which is—cute. which is, not true.

Although the real fact did not even close to that, the opinion of majority always treated as a truth.

And—in the end, every time an outsider from other class asked,

“What’s with the ruckus in 3-A? is there a fight?”

The answer is always the same.

“Nah, don’t worry.”

“It’s just an old married couple routine. Today is the husband’s birthday, so the wife is kind of exaggerating his happiness.”

“Oh.”

.

.

.

.

**End**


End file.
